


A Compromise

by Finchmoth_writing



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Also the fuck word is said a Lot so. Yeah, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anyways, Before you give me a Look let me say this can be seen as vile being oblivious to a sick-ass bromance, Can be seen as ship, Just Roll With It, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, description of injury, have fun ig???, i tried not to make it very shippy tho, its not very graphic tho, vile isnt just “im gonna kill x” i gave him the gift of being emotionally dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchmoth_writing/pseuds/Finchmoth_writing
Summary: X nodded tersely. He glanced around, obviously deep in thought. Then he set his jaw and looked where Vile’s eyes would probably be under his helmet. With one of the most serious tone Vile ever heard out of him, X said “I have... an idea.”Vile knotted his eyebrows together. X said ‘idea’ more as an unsure question, like he thought this ‘idea’ might not work. He reminded himself to punch X later for being so damn uncertain, then asked “And what’s this idea?”
Relationships: VAVA | Vile & X, VAVA | Vile/X
Kudos: 11





	A Compromise

Vile leaned on a fallen pillar, X by his side. Under his helmet, he grimaced, hidden eyes glancing to the smoldering hole in his side. He winced as sparks flew from it as he attempted to raise his arm to shoot at the mechaniloid above them. He cursed under his breath, again, as X yelled and shot at the robotic-spider-thing. Vile didn’t really care. He was more invested in the fucking hole in his fucking torso that hurt like a bitch, X having the gall to defend him was coming up next on the worry line.

X yelped and ducked as a shot nearly hit him. Vile growled and rested his face in his hands. This was the worst thing that could happen, he was going to be destroyed and he was going to have X to thank for it and—

“Vile! Can you hear me?”

Vile jumped, surprised, and bit back a yell. Godammit, his side hurt. “Yeah,” he groaned. He glanced down at his side and felt something in his chest grow cold as it began smoking. Fuck, this was bad bad bad.

X kneeled next to him—when had he fallen?—and asked “Can you move?”

“I have a fuckin’ hole in my side. I won’t like it, but I can.” Vile looked down at the wound again and hissed.

X nodded tersely. He glanced around, obviously deep in thought. Then he set his jaw and looked where Vile’s eyes would probably be under his helmet. With one of the most serious tone Vile ever heard out of him, X said “I have... an idea.” 

Vile knotted his eyebrows together. X said ‘idea’ more as an unsure question, like he thought this ‘idea’ might not work. Vile groaned as rubble from the mechaniliod’s non-stop gunfire fell upon them and hit his bad side. He reminded himself to punch X later for being so damn uncertain, then asked “And what’s this idea?”

X sighed as he tried wording it. “You remember a while ago, when Zero and I did that... weird fusion thing?”

“That thing where you two turned into another reploid?”

X snapped his fingers and pointed at Vile. “Yep! And I bet I can do it with other reploids.”

The cold part of Vile’s chest dropped to his stomach. No, no, no, no. He refused to go on missions with X, let alone share a fucking body with him. Hell no. 

“Why the fuck should I! I’m not sure if you’ve been paying attention, X, but I kind of hate you!”

“I know! It’s hard not to know! But if we don’t agree and compromise this one time we could both DIE!” X shook as he went on, face obscured by his helmet. “Do you want that? Do you want to be killed by this thing?!”

Vile stopped for a moment. Thought. Whatever this whole fusion thing was, it was going to bolster what they could do. With how he was currently... downed, the two could use a boost. Not to mention, this could potentially open up a way for Vile to get under X’s skin easier. Vile grinned, shakily. He was going to regret this later, but sheer curiosity was worming its way into his systems, twining with his ulterior motives.

Vile took a deep breath.

“Okay. What do I do?”

X stared at him, wide eyed and surprised. “You’re actually... okay with this?”

Vile shrugged. Well, it was more like a half-shrug, as his side had gone numb a few moments ago. “Eh, call it curiosity and good timing. So, what do I do?”

X nervously smiled. “I actually haven’t tested if I can do this with other reploids, so don’t shoot me if this doesn’t work. Just...” he looked down for a second, hand on his chin. “Just don’t think. Nothing about the mechaniloid, nothing about your injury, nothing about me. Just try and relax.”

“That’s a bit hard right now, genius.”

“Shut up and try.”

Vile looked away, attempting to calm down. He took another deep breath. Why was calming down suddenly so hard?! Why was he so... nervous? The cold that had seeped into his systems had become a near uncomfortable warmth, fluttering like bugs. He let his head down and cringed. X was close, and he hated it but that warmth seemed to migrate to his presence, his face burning as X gently placed his hand on Vile’s own. 

“You okay?” Vile jumped, X much closer than he was used to anyone being. Which was kind of sad, in retrospect, because X was just close enough to lean on him. Like he does with Zero, or any of the navigators, or the shape-shifter kid whose name Vile keeps forgetting. Was he just always like this? Yeah, he probably was this touchy with his friends. Vile shook his head and looked to the side. So did X see him like that? A friend? An equal?

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah... I’m okay.” Vile sighed, for once meaning it. Maybe just for now, he wouldn’t be fighting completely alone.

And then the glowing started.

It was strange. The merge didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel particularly nice. It was a hug that lasted a little too long, an uncomfortably charged shot yet not fired. But damn was it bright, with colors dancing across his vision and static spinning in and out of his head. 

Memories not his own flooded his mind, of an old man—a doctor, something corrected him—watching over him, of Sigma, of Zero, of Vile. As he watched, he briefly wondered if X was seeing his own. 

Vile didn’t have the luxury to wonder much longer. The warmth and light faded, his memories were aligned and his own once more, but it wasn’t him he was being. Instead of him and X was someone else, someone new. 

With streamlined armor that shone a saturated blue-purple, accented by polished gold and a masked face, the new reploid stood with purpose and faced down the mechaniloid.

Whoever he was, he felt strong. Stable. Secure. Confident, even sure of himself. That was new, for whom he didn’t know. But he did know that a maverick was on the loose and he was strong enough to shoot it down. And so, the reploid ran from his spot under the pillar and began firing, with no reservations and no restraint. He was... someone, and this someone was going to save people and be strong, dammit. 

The fight was a rush. One that he, regrettably, didn’t remember all that well. However, he did remember standing exhaustedly over the destroyed form of the mechaniloid, victorious. Basking in the afterglow of winning, just fucking winning, he collapsed onto one knee. Okay, maybe this was more energy-consuming than X and Vile thought. 

Slowly, sorely, and carefully, the two separated. Vile lay on the ground, gazing up at the decrepit ceiling. X standed panting at his side, slouched over. 

“So.” Vile began, “What do we call that?”

“Huh...?” X looked over at him. 

“You and Zero call yourselves... uh,” He grimaced, pain in his side was now back, but continued, “Call yourselves Xerox, right? What about our fancy new name for whatever just happened?”

X lay down next to him, taking his helmet off and putting it on his chest. “Honestly? I think I’m too tired to even think about that. I forgot... how much energy we’d both be expending doing the whole merging thing.”

Vile hummed quietly. “Maybe we should go back to Hunter Base though. I don’t feel like having this giant-ass hole in my fucking torso for much longer.”

X sighed. “Yeah, we should. You okay to get up?”

Vile groaned as he sat up. “Like I said earlier. I’m not gonna like it, but I can.”

X shakily stood and helped Vile get up. He ignored the burning in his face that returned, instead turning to X and asking “We aren’t gonna tell anyone we did that, right?”

X laughed and shook his head. “No, no, we both know you have a reputation to keep up.”

Vile sighed out a laugh, that cane out more as a wheeze, and simply replied as they teleported away, “Heh. Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> *breakdances*
> 
> I dont know what i was doing with this but i like vile and i wanted to write fusions and these two interacting
> 
> Also thank you to a discord buddy who basically egged me on, kudos to you, you know who you are


End file.
